quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Manyan
Biography Zhao Manyan is from the Zhao Clan, one of the four Great Clans in China together with Mu Clan, unlike Mu Clan who are known for producing powerful mages, the Zhao Clan are famous for their vast wealth and social connections, there is a confirmed but now deceased Half-Forbidden Curse Mage in this clan who is also considered Zhao Manyan's Grand Aunt in terms of seniority. He is the younger brother of Zhao Yuqian. Zhao Manyan meets Mo Fan at the Pearl Magic University, where they are room mates. He spends most of his time entertaining women. But despite his playboy attitude, he is shown to work hard and often assists Mo Fan in Missions and battles. Unlike other magicians, his main skills and interests lie outside of magic. He his geared more towards economic management and politics due to his background. This was shown when he was haggling a price with Mo Fan for the fame and glory of his actions, showing and lecturing Mo Fan on the inner workings of a large private auction house for the financial elite and by determining a city's economic state just by looking at it. However he has his limits, as he accidentally took Mo Fan to a Gay strip club instead of a normal strip club. He constantly complains about going into dangerous situations with Mo Fan and acts cowardly, but it is all a farce. In reality he is quite courageous and often sacrifices either himself or his valuable magic artifacts to help the team out. He is shown to be an excellent combat mage, being able to kill over 20 monsters using just mid tier light defense magic by forming a light shield and charging right at the monsters and being able to defend against being surrounded by a literal mob of monsters. He later meets and befriends Mu Bai. Along with Mo Fan, the trio travel the world and go on multiple adventures which usually end up being quite profitable. The camaraderie between the trio is quite humorous, especially the interactions between Mu Bai and Zhao Manyan. Usually this has to do with women. He later managed to acquire Mo Fan's ability to be reckless, blindly charging at what was practically a meteor in order to get his comrades a win. Zhao Manyan gains the nickname 'The Armoured Magician' due to the defensive attributes his awakened elements provides him along with various defensive magical artifacts. He embraces this role and becomes one of the most proficient defensive mages of his age, being able to hold off a monarch level attack when only at the high tier of cultivation. Zhao Manyan is the ideal complimentary mage alongside Mo Fan, as Zhao Man Yan can provide protection for Mo Fan while he unleashes his destructive magic. However, it was recently revealed that Zhao Man Yan always wanted to be an offensive mage, not a defensive like that he was given and will not awaken a fourth element until he is absolutely certain that he will awaken an offensive element. Abilities and Powers Due to his unusual combination of elements and equipment, he almost always plays a pure defensive role, holding off the enemies and buying time for his comrades. He also possesses a wooden fish like soul vessel, in principal not much different than Mo Fan's Evolving Magic Tool. The vessel is a mark of the tortoise totem: Tyrant of the sea. This particular totem fits well with Zhao Man Yan's defensive build, as it strengthens any defensive magic cast by a factor of 2. As he evolves the tool over time, this multiplicative effect increases. Despite his defensive orientation, he has 2 offensive powers, one of them is his super tier light demon sword, the other is the ability of summoning an earth golem. Although this golem can be used for offensive purposes, it is in fact boosted by the wooden fish, giving Zhao Man Yan offensive power stated to be not inferior to Mo Fan. Even Mo Fan believes that he may not be able to kill Zhao Man Yan. Awakened Elements * Novice Tier: Light Element * Mid Tier: Water Element * High Tier: Earth Element * Super Tier: Not Yet Awakened Contract Beast: * Silver Blue Shark, level of commander Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Mage